


A Man of War

by SSADavieBoy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSADavieBoy/pseuds/SSADavieBoy
Summary: He is a man of War and men of War give up everything for those they swear to protect.





	A Man of War

They were currently hunkered down outside the house of the man suspected of murdering seventeen people. He had another inside and was armed to the T with weapons and explosives. The task force had been told to stay put and not enter till S.W.A.T. arrived. And so there they sat with the house surrounded and no view inside to see if the victim was alive or already dead. They couldn't risk getting her killed and so they waited for their opportunity. They knew it would take at least another ten minutes for S.W.A.T. to get there which decreased the likelihood of a good outcome in all of this.

The waiting was driving the whole team crazy but it was driving Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi insane because the victim, the woman in the house with the unsub, was his daughter. Alex Turner had thought it would be  _fun_ to  _upgrade_ to the daughter of the leading agent or at least one of the leading agents. Joy was Rossi's whole world, he had discovered she was his daughter or rather she had told him not three years ago and since then they had grown close. Joy also had a son named Kai, whom Dave loved more than life itself.

The team had insisted that Dave not come, saying he was too close to it. Rossi being Rossi flat out refused to do such a thing. He wanted to be there when they took the bastard out and his daughter was finally safe from him.

Emily, the Unit Chief, came back from a phone call with the S.W.A.T. team, her face down cast. "There was just a bank robbery with hostages, the team isn't coming."

Dave about lost his mind and began charging towards the house with a whole new purpose. The team ran after him and Morgan attempted to restrain him but hadn't accounted for the fact that a father on a mission to save his daughter was capable of anything. Dave punched Morgan straight in the mouth before continuing to walk up to the house. No one tried to stop him after that.

Rossi broke down the door to the house and charged in, gun raised and ready to fire. He made his way through the house the way his military and law-enforcement training had taught him to. When he reached the living room Alex was already standing with a gun to Joy's head. She was crying and it broke Rossi's heart to see his little girl scared.

"Let her go Alex!" he warned the man knowing full well that if the bastard did anything else to hurt her, Rossi wouldn't hesitate to kill him here he stood.

"Now why would I do that?" Alex asked with a smirk playing across his handsome features.

"Because if you don't I will kill you" Dave replied frankly and focused his dead gaze on the man in front of him.

"So what. The state is just going to kill me after all of this is over anyways. Why do I care if you do it for them?! No I think that if I'm going down, then you both are coming with me," he said with a wicked grin that would haunt Dave for years to come.

Without another word, Alex aimed the gun at David knowing full well that if the man couldn't shoot without risking hitting Joy. 

It felt like years went by when only seconds did before Alex pulled the trigger and shot Dave in the chest, the man having removed his vest earlier crumbled to the ground with Joy's screams in his ears.

The team at the sound of the gun shot burst through the door and into the house. They spotted Rossi dead on the ground but didn't have time to grieve otherwise they would loose the chance their dear friend had died to give them. Alex was out from behind Joy enough that Emily was able to take the shot and kill him.

They all knew that Rossi had known that when he had walked into the house, that shots would have to be fired for the team to enter. He knew the minute Alex shot him the team would have only seconds to be able to take him out. David Rossi knew going into that house that he wasn't going to be coming back out alive. He knew all of this because he is a man of war and men of war give up everything for those they swear to protect.


End file.
